


Not All That Glitters

by shipcat



Series: Naruto Event Work [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Karura is cute, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Romance, and Rasa LOVES HIS WIFE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipcat/pseuds/shipcat
Summary: Rasa can’t possibly describe how much he loves his wife.





	Not All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> For Rasa's Birthday, March 29th! The best gift this man can get is his lovely, darling wife!
> 
> Please enjoy!

Blood, bloody fingers dance on the swell of her belly, dipping into and out of old Sunan script. Her hums are soft, comforting things, nestling in his ear like songbirds.

“It’s a dye is made from berries,” Karura tells him, tracing a circle, then a crescent, around the current home of their unborn child. “Poisonous ones—no!” she laughs when Rasa tightens his grip around her waist.

“Karura…” he warns.

“No, just to eat. Silly.” She pokes his nose. Rasa scrunches it at the bitter smell; Karura goes back to applying the red paste, chattering about how a friend taught her where to find the berries, but, oh, that was a long time ago.

He nods along to her voice, interjecting when appropriate, but otherwise finding peace, looking over her shoulder, face-half buried in her neck, as she swirls designs on her belly—this one for good luck, that one invokes the god of wind, and so forth. The High Priest says these symbols ward against the red moon, and that ‘you’ll need it, Lord Fourth.’ Whatever the hell that means.

He isn’t religious, but Karura is. The air vibrates with her hymns, his breath steadies, and that’s all that matters.

It isn’t long before he’s lost in her. Her hair, her voice, the rusty bed of her nails, drying into crystals. Before his eyes, they flake away, ruby dust trickling into piles on the floor. It glitters yellow, in the twilight. It looks quite like his gold. Gold, like her—her heart, her soul, her smile—and, before Rasa knows it, he’s lost in her again.

Not so lost that he doesn’t feel the ache in his back from bending down so low. At this point in his marriage, all his health problems are because of her, not to mention the hickies, bitten lips, sleepless nights, and at least half the doctor’s visits in his lifetime. But how could he explain—how can he even start to say—that his wife gives him high blood pressure? All the quiet joy wrecking his heart, on the daily, weekly, monthly.

 _I’ve no right to complain,_  he jokes to himself.  _I married an imp, after all._

But he complains anyways.

“You’re too short,” he grumbles, when Karura wipes her palms on a wet cloth. Finally, finally done. “I have a crick—here, in my neck, on the left. It won’t go away.”

“You’re too tall—oh!” she squeaks, Rasa scooping her up into his arms. It is a bit more difficult than usual, but nothing he can’t handle, spinning her in circles that have her laughing and pounding at his chest. The servants can clean up later.

“Now,” Rasa insists, perching her on the bed. “Now you’re tall enough.”

“Tall enough to kiss?” she mocks, settling her husband between her legs.

“Tall enough,” he agrees, teasing her brow with his lips. Then her nose, and at last, pressing his head against hers. Karura’s eyelashes flutter against his cheeks before their mouths slot together, sighing. Slots of sun drip from outside, across the breadth of Rasa’s back. She reaches out, pulls him closer, smearing the poison sigils on his robes.

They’ll have to redo the dye, he knows, nuzzling under her chin.

For now, how they fit? Divine.

Even to a godless man like him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, let me know what you think? A kudos or comment is lovely, an ask on Tumblr is just as dandy ^_^
> 
> My [Tumblr](thatshipcat.tumblr.com).
> 
> My [PillowFort](pillowfort.io/thatshipcat).


End file.
